Shadow Face
by MitchPell
Summary: Warning: Slash! A quick glance into Lex's life.


Title: Shadow Face  
  
Author: MitchPell  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Smallville; it's characters, DC comics, or the WB. Nor do I own anything that has to do with the song "Shadow Face," Hank Williams Jr., or whatever record company that recorded it. I'm just using their stuff for a little bit of non- profitable fun.  
  
Authors Notes: My thanks to Adri, my wonderful beta reader! This is my first Clex story, so be gentle. Oh, who am I kidding? Tear it up! I need the criticism. This is another little piece that just wouldn't leave me alone. So, I had to take a short break from 'A Chlex Story' to write it. I appreciate any and all feedback. Tell me whatever you think: the good, the bad, the ok, the grammar errors, etc. Trust me, I need the help!!  
  
Summary: A brief look into the past, present, and future life of Lex Luthor, set to the song "Shadow Face," by Hank Williams Jr.  
  
Email: mitchpell@yahoo.com  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lex stood beside his father as the procession of people filed by. He didn't recognize more than three fourths of them, and he doubted his mother would have either. But it didn't really matter anyway, he thought. These people weren't here to pay their respects. Most were merely trying to get into his father's good graces. Hoping that a quick stop at the Viewing would earn them a few extra bonus points. Others were there just to catch a glimpse of the Luthor Family. It was just a show. A show in which the funeral home was the stage, his father was the main actor, and he was an extra. It was enough to make him sick.  
  
But there were a few true mourners among the masses. They were the ones that actually acknowledged his presence. The others simply walked past, ignoring him as he stood there with his hands clasped in front of him, and his gaze fixed on expensive his shoes. It was easier not to look at them. Easier to hide his sorrow and overlook their false sympathy.  
  
Lex just couldn't wait until it was over. He couldn't wait for the curtain to close on that final act so he could truly mourn. He knew his mother wouldn't want him to dwell on her death. She would have wanted him to carry on and live his life, but he didn't know if he could. She meant too much to him. Granted he still had Pam. But she couldn't take the place of his mother, no matter how hard she might want to. Plus, Pam can't deal with his father. His mom had always been the buffer between him and his dad and now he didn't know what his relationship with his father would be like. Truth-be-told he was scared.  
  
~~~  
  
Shadow face A little boy out on the stage Oh his dad sings and plays them another song  
  
Shadow face Now his dad's gone away And his mother says Son you must carry on  
  
Shadow face You're much to young to take his place You'll be walking in his shadow for so long  
  
For so long  
  
~~~  
  
It was six thirty in the morning before Lex came stumbling into the Penthouse. He was beyond drunk and high as a kite. His blood red button- down-the-front shirt was completely open except for the two middle buttons. His black leather pants fit loosely around his waist and calves, but clung to his thighs like a second set of skin. He had lost his leather jacket sometime during the night, but he wasn't worried about it, nor was he concerned about the intense throbbing in his right eye and left wrist. In fact, at the moment, he wasn't too worried about anything except getting something to eat.  
  
He made his way to the dinning room, cradling his left arm to his chest, while humming some country song he had heard on the radio on the way home. Which really confused him because he didn't listen to country music. "She's a good hearted woman, in love with a good timing man." He sang under his breath as he entered the dinning room. "She loves me in spite of my wicked ways that she don't understand." He continued, oblivious to the other presence in the room.  
  
"As with everything else you do, Lex, you're singing is lacking." Lionel said without looking up from his morning paper.  
  
Lex attempted to smirk at his father. "You're up awfully late, aren't you Dad?" He glanced down at his wrist, without moving his arm, only to find his watch was missing. It's a good thing I didn't wear the one mom gave me, he mused. "I mean, it's already.a freckle past a freckle." He laughed at his father's un-amused expression. "What?" He said as he gestured with his right hand. The motion almost caused him to lose his balance. "I can't say a hair past a freckle because I don't have any hair."  
  
Lionel snorted. He looked up at his son for the first time and frowned. His right eye was slightly swollen, and it appeared that he was favoring his left wrist. "Am I to assume that I need to call Phalen? Or did you manage not to break the only rule I set for you." He asked, allowing his annoyance to show.  
  
"I love the faith you have in me, Dad. It just causes this blanket of warmth to spread throughout my chest." Lex drawled, the sarcasm dripping from his mouth. "Oh wait, that's the alcohol. Or maybe it's the marijuana. I can't be too sure. But let me assure you that the Luthor name has made it through another night safe and sound."  
  
"You'll have to forgive me if I'm not convinced. What happened?" He asked. Lex just looked at him, slightly confused. "You have a black eye and I can see the bruising on your wrist from here. What do I need to have cleaned up?" Lionel asked.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Lex replied.  
  
In one fluid motion, Lionel rose out of his chair and crossed the room to where his son was standing. Before Lex could react, Lionel reached out and grabbed his son's wrist and yanked it away from his chest. He ignored the small gasp that escape Lex's throat and proceeded to pull up the sleeve of his shirt. The wrist was swollen and a yellow green bruise was blossoming beneath the pale skin. "I'm talking about this." He said as he shook the limb harshly.  
  
Lex's knees buckled as pain shot up his arm, but he managed to catch himself before he fell. "I don't know." He choked out, hoping the answer would appease his father.  
  
Lionel huffed. "It looks broken. It should probably be x-rayed."  
  
"I'm fine." Lex replied. His father squeezed the tender flesh, and rotated the joint. Lex couldn't stop the cry that escaped his lips, nor the tears that started to flow down his cheeks.  
  
"I think that proves my point. Now go change. You'll not be seen in my company dressed like that." He said as he released his son's arm.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Several hours and one cast wrist later, Lex found himself trapped beside his father in the backseat of the Roll's Royce.  
  
"This behavior is going to have to stop, Son."  
  
Lex rolled his eyes. "Could you please spare me the lecture? I don't feel particularly chatty right now."  
  
"You disappoint me, Lex. Your undertakings are not only reckless and illegal, but you have no regard for their consequences. You need to start thinking and acting more like a Luthor."  
  
"Maybe I don't want to be a Luthor." Lex mumbled.  
  
Lionel chuckled. "Spare me the melodrama, Son. If you would straighten yourself out, you just might manage to do something with the Luthor name."  
  
"God, Dad! I don't give a shit about your name, or your business. I want to lead my own life. I'm sick and tired of living in your shadow." Frustrated, Lex propped an elbow on the windowsill and dropped his head in his hand.  
  
"Well, as much as I hate to be the bearer of unpleasant news, Son. I feel I must remind you that your life is mine. You will do as I say."  
  
"I'm not a possession." He ground out.  
  
"Yes, you are. You are my possession, and the sooner you realize this, the easier your life will be. Now." Lionel said as he smoothed out an invisible wrinkle on his pant leg. "In light of today's events, I've decided to enlist you in summer school."  
  
"What?" Lex exclaimed. "I'm not going back to Europe."  
  
"I enrolled you in Exeter Prep and booked your flight while you were getting your wrist cast. You only missed two weeks of class, nothing you shouldn't be able to make up."  
  
Lex sighed and ran a hand over his bare scalp. He really despised his father. He knew that the man didn't think that shipping him off to Europe would prevent him from continuing on his current path. It was just an excuse get him out of the house. Of course it was a different school. Therefore, he wouldn't know anyone. His father knew how difficult it was for him to meet new people. Because of his freakish appearance, Lex always struggled to gain acceptance, and if that didn't work he had to buy it. Which was why he believed his father shipped him off to a new school almost every semester.  
  
Too tired to put up an argument, Lex merely accepted his father's position. It wasn't as if he had much of a choice anyway.  
  
~~~  
  
Shadow face Oh they say you're a disgrace With your hair and bread And singing strange new songs  
  
Shadow face Son you and your friends better slow down the pace Or you're gonna burn yourselves out Before long  
  
Who ever told you? What you could and could not do Oh you get so tired of being told Your wrong  
  
But some of my friends are gone  
  
~~~  
  
Lex was ecstatic. It took all of his will power not to bounce as he watched the last few guests leave. He couldn't remember a time when he had been happier. Well, except for maybe his wedding day. He smiled as images from that day replayed in his mind. With a contented sigh, Lex made his way upstairs to the penthouse where he hoped that Clark was waiting. He had left the party early in order to make a Superman run.  
  
Before he entered his bedroom, Lex schooled his features. Managing to mask his contentment with practiced easy. He opened the door, went over to the bed and dropped himself down beside his husband.  
  
"How was the end of the party?" Clark asked.  
  
"Tedious." He replied. "I don't think I could have taken one more of those assholes telling me how they never doubted the extent to which I would take this company. If heard one more, 'I never doubted you, Mr. Luthor,' or 'I was behind you all the way, Sir,' I think I would have snapped. Do they really think that I don't realize that they are the same people who were scrambling to save my father's company, just a few days ago?"  
  
"Well, it doesn't really matter what they think, does it?" Clark asked.  
  
Lex turned and looked at him and smiled. "No, it doesn't, because the one person who matters the most always had my back. Even if this person decided to abandon me during the celebration party." He began.  
  
Clark rolled his eyes as he draped his body over his lovers. He leaned down and claimed Lex's mouth. Lex grabbed a hold of Clark's hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.  
  
Clark pulled back and looked down at him. "I told you I was sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?" He asked, his voice husky from his obvious arousal.  
  
Lex pursed his lips as he trailed his finger down Clark's bare chest. "I'm sure there are a few things you could do to make it up to me." He replied.  
  
"Like what?" Clark asked as he began to unbutton Lex's shirt, trailing kisses down the newly exposed skin. "This?"  
  
"Well, that's a start."  
  
~~~  
  
Better days Here your songs on the hit parade Now they tell you We were behind you all the way  
  
Yeah  
  
Shadow face Boy don't you let it all go to waste You've seen so many fall Who thought they had it made  
  
Shadow face You're much happier these days Does a smile really look so out of place? Here on shadow face  
  
Right here on shadow face  
  
~~~  
  
The End 


End file.
